


Jecel 13

by balanbaalis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balanbaalis/pseuds/balanbaalis





	Jecel 13

"Hadda waa in aad disho Jaime Lannister."

Brienne ma u baahan tahay turjumaad dhallinyarada Norse in la fahmo qof dumar ah oo hadda loo yaqaan Lady Stone Heart may. Iyada oo qalbigooda wax Oo sidii laxaamad oo dhagax ah. "Laakiin ma la kulmi Jaimes ed inaad! Waxaad haysataa Sansa."

"Waxay ugu dhaarteen," Stone Heart foodhyi doonaa.

Waxa ay ahayd run Brienne waxay ku dhaarteen - isaga iyo saaxiibo uu soo laadlaada siddo leh - in ay dili lahaa Jaime, haddii ay iyagii u badbaadiyey. Waxay ugu dhaarteen dhaar, hase yeeshee waxa ay rajaynaysay in wax kasta oo waxaa hadhay ee Catelyn Stark ee Stone Heart aan iyada u qaban lahayd, in haddii ay dib ugu midoobaan iyada la gabadheeda Sansa.

"Waxay jecel yahay isaga," ayuu yiri Sansa.

"Haa, waxaan ogahay in ay wax laaya King ee ay dhillowdo," ayuu yiri shoa il keliya.

"Waxaad dili doonaa isaga, ama waxaad ka heli doontaa," growled ka mid ahaa kuwa la soo xaday xilka loo dhiibay Hound.

Marka Lady Stone Heart hadlay soo socda Brienne ogaa inay for Sansa faa'ido in ay kor u yeellay iyada maanka ku saabsan Brienne oo aan u bedeli lahaa.

"Waxey kuu xusuusinayaa in Jaime Lannister sidoo kale wacad ku maray uu hubka aan qaadan lahaa la dagaalanka kooxaha Tully ama Stark, oo wuxuu ku jejebiyey dhaartii," ayuu yiri Harwin Norse ah.

"Anigu halkaas baan ahaa," ayuu yiri fanaanada Tom Seven Strings. "Waxa uu ku hanjabay in ay u diraan Edmure Tully ee Babe ka mid ah derbiyada Riverrun ee trebuchet ah haddii Edmure siiyey qalcaddii isaga."

Brienne ogaaday waxa khatar ah loogu tala galay. Jaime ayaa qirtay Catelyn Stark ee dhalinyarada ah buunshaha ina wadhfin kareen daaqada ka munaarad ka dib markii wiilka isaga arkay sariirta la walaashiis Queen uu. Stone Heart oo aydnaan shakiyin lahaa in Jaime ayaa hayn lahaa inuu khatar haddii Edmure lahaa ma dhiibay qalcaddii, laakiin Jaime isbeddelay, iyo Brienne rumaysan kari waayeen in uu dhab ahaantii ma Faleen.

"Lord Edmure waa maxbuus ka soo Casterly Rock iyo dad daacad fiican oo u adeegeen House Tully ay nolosha oo dhan ayaa la isugu soo baxay oo xaalufay. Riverrun waa mid ku jirta gacanta ku Lannisters iyo Freys," ayuu yiri Harwin. Tom ciyaaray habayn ah mournful uu kataarad.

Brienne ogaa waxa ay ahayd mid laga badiyay iyo iyada isku dayay in uu badbaadiyo wiilka Podrick Payne iyo geesigeeda Hyle Hunt, kuwaasoo ay ku haysteen Brotherhood dibaddiisa boodhadh waagaas oo dhan. ". Waan dhammaystiri doonaa dhaartii, laakiin sii daayo iyo diirka iyo Ser Hyle I ay noqdeen kuwo daacad, uma baahnid inaad u baahan tahay in aad hubiso in mar dambe."

"Xawilo geesigeeda," ayuu Lady Stone Heart croaked.

Dhowr xubnood oo ka mid ah band shoa keeneen weeraryahanka Hyle Hunt. Waxa uu ahaa sida ugu fiican ee Brienne ka fili karto. Wuxuu ahaa mid aad u dhuuban, laakiinse iyadu sooma qabaa inay si ula kac ah isaga waayi doono. Cuntada ku yaryihiin qof kasta oo Riverlands iyo gaar ahaan sidaas for outlaws firidhsan. "Waxay qaadatay aad u dheer oo ku filan, dumar," ayuu yiri, markii uu arkay Brienne.

"Iyadu ma ay yeelin wixii ay weli," ayuu shoa il keliya yiri. "Laakiin wuxuu ruuxeenna u deeqsinimada ay noo soo guuraan ha aad si kasta tagaan."

"Fadlan, Hooyo," ayuu yiri Sansa Stark. "Ha ka Yeelina u Brienne samee. Dir qof kale si ay u disho King gacankudhiiglaha."

Brienne ogaa in ay tahay fursad wanaagsan ee Stone Heart si ay u arkaan Jaime dhintay. Jaime iyada ku kalsoon tahay si ay isaga la xidhiidhi karto shaki la'aan, halka nin kasta outlaws u badan tahay diray kama dhigi lahaa waxaa dhici ilaaladiisa. Lady Stone Heart diiday inuu siiyo ilaa uu fursad ugu wanaagsan ee aargoosiga, sababtoo ah way kala burburinaysaa wadnaha Brienne. Waxay taabtay seefta, ayaa laga qaaday Brienne ku timi oo bilaabay inuu hadlo.


End file.
